Currently, magnetic materials are being applied to the component parts of various devices such as inductor elements, electromagnetic wave absorbers, magnetic inks, and antenna apparatuses. These component parts utilize the characteristics of the real part of the magnetic permeability (real part of the relative magnetic permeability) μ′ or the imaginary part of the magnetic permeability (imaginary part of the relative magnetic permeability) μ″ possessed by magnetic materials, according to the purpose. For example, inductance elements or antenna devices utilize high μ′ (and low μ″), while electromagnetic wave absorbers utilize high μ″. For this reason, in a case in which such component parts are actually used in devices, it is preferable that the characteristics μ′ and μ″ be controlled in accordance with the working frequency band in the equipment.
In recent years, adjustment of the working frequency band in equipment to higher frequency bands is in progress, and there is an urgent need for the development of a magnetic material having excellent characteristics with high μ′ and low μ″ at high frequencies.